


Dance With Me

by SeaweedShark



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dancing, Hypnos cares about Zagreus SO MUCH, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Zagreus learns to relax, zagnos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedShark/pseuds/SeaweedShark
Summary: Zagreus starts to get over stressed, and one bad run makes it Very Obvious.But Hypnos is determined to get him to relax and rest.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was sparked by this fantastic fanart:  
> https://twitter.com/tuberpaste/status/1324460485840756736?s=19
> 
> Please go give them love!!! It inspired me to think about how they ended up in that pose and what events took place after, and this came out!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this sweet, sweet fluff. 💜

It had been a long run.

Zagreus grunted with frustration as he exited the pool of Styx.

"Fucking hydra…"

"Oh man, that hydra do you in again, bud? Tough luck.." 

When Zagreus looked up, he saw the smirking face of Hypnos as he rolled up the scroll in his hand.

Zagreus scowled. The gesture made Hypnos raise an eyebrow. "Is somebody feeling cranky today?" His voice was playful, but there was a hidden layer of concern just under the surface. 

Zagreus rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand. "Ugh, I just- I'm not in the mood, Hypnos."

And then, before Hypnos could retort with a response, Zagreus just continued his stride down the main hall.

Instead of stopping to pet Cerberus or moving to consult with Achilles, he just...went straight toward his room.

The large hell hound whined as he passed, and Nyx watched him go before turning her gaze towards her son expectantly. 

Hypnos let out an exaggerated sigh before setting off to follow the prince, muttering under his breath, "It's not like I was gonna just let him go pout or anything.." 

Not just anyone could pass the threshold into the prince's private chambers, but Hypnos had been given permission.

As he floated through the doorway, Nyx smiled to herself.

Once inside, he found Zagreus with his back to him as he stared into the scrying pool.

"You uh, really a glutton for punishment there, huh Zag?" Hypnos chimed as he came to float next to the prince.

Zagreus frowned. "If I want to get out of this damned place, I have to figure out what went wrong."

Hypnos hummed as he floated around Zagreus. "Hmm...yea, that could be helpful. But dont'cha think you might just need a break?"

Zagreus furrowed his browser as he apparently got what information he needed and trudged off towards the mirror.

Hypnos sighed. "Look, you won't get anywhere burning the candle at both ends there, Zag. You need to rest up."

His normally cheery voice was toned down with genuine concern. And Zagreus noticed.

His shoulders tightened. "I..apparently the concern, Hypnos. I do. But I don't know. I need to get out as soon as possible."

The thought of the prince leaving made Hypnos sink a bit. He knew it would come someday but, it didn't need to be today, did it?

Hypnos went to stand at his side again and frowned. "Zagreus. When was the last time you slept?"

Zagreus knew that Hypnos was fully aware of the answer as the God of sleep. But he couldn't really remember. So he kept silent.

Hypnos put a hand out to rest on Zagreus's shoulder. The touch made Zagreus's body relax slightly. "Zagreus...you need to relax and rest a bit. Maybe, I don't know, do something that DOESN'T involve getting yourself killed?"

Some cheer returned to his voice as he tried his best to stay the prince. 

There was a moment of silence before Zagreus responded. "Like what?"

Hypnos hummed as he came around toward the prince's back, hand gliding across his shoulders. As he came around, he also dropped from his usual levitation. A smile was starting to form across his face.

The gliding touch sent a shiver down Zagreus's spine, and he tried to hold in his quivering breathe as much as possible. 

Hypnos smirked a bit before starting, "Here, just- follow my lead, ok?"

And with that, Hypnos slid his cold hand down to entangle with Zagreus's. It was a strangely intimate gesture that made Zagreus feel his heart thump hard in his chest. His feet sizzle with a burst of warmth as his emotions ticked up.

Hypnos glanced down and let out a giggle as he pulled the prince toward him with surprising strength for looking so lanky.

He did always find it charming that Zagreus couldn't hide his flustered state no matter how hard he tried.

As he pulled the other in, Zagreus fumbled over his own feet for a second before taking his place directly in front of Hypnos.

Now that he was standing, their height difference came out in full force. Hypnos was taller than Zagreus, and having to look up at him made his face redden, and his feet brighten.

Once Zagreus took his place, Hypnos wrapped a hand around his small waist. The other that was intertwined with his rose it up to assume a dance-ready position.

Zagreus looked stiff and awkward, but his eyes were still interested. Hypnos laughed and shook his head. 

"Ya gotta relax those shoulders, Zag. Come on." Hypnos shook his own shoulder up and down to try and give Zagreus an example of what to do.

The prince watched and then slowly mimicked the movement. His shoulders started to fall as his arms loosened up.

Hypnos purred, "There we go! Good, now follow me."

And before Zagreus could really process, Hypnos swung him out towards the middle of his room in sweeping movements. 

Zagreus stumbled a bit as he tried to keep up with the foreign movements as Hypnos laughed lightly.

Hypnos lent some guiding advice as they twirled lazily around the room. 

It wasn't too long until the once silent room was filled with soft laughter and shuffling feet. 

Zagreus was trying hard now, and Hypnos wasn't even doing much teaching anymore. 

Zagreus was smiling so genuinely, and it left Hypnos feeling like he was floating.

Then, after they did a full circle around the room, Zagreus smirked. Hypnos began to raise his eyebrow in question. Before he could ask what the prince was thinking, Zagreus had let go of their hold before grabbing Hypnos by the waist with both hands, only to lift him up into the air.

Hypnos laughed as he braced himself on Zagreus's shoulders, legs kicking behind him, while the prince twirled him around. 

"Ay now, you are really getting it!" Hypnos chimed through a laugh as he was brought back down to the ground.

Hypnos adored seeing this side of the prince. He seemed so happy and free of burden. It made his heart swell, and his own smile broaden.

As he found himself lost in Zagreus's joy, the prince had danced them around a bit more, and then suddenly, Hypnos was being dipped. 

As he was dipped down, his leg kicked up into the air. Their laughs tangled together in the air as Zagreus tenderly laid a hand on Hypnos's now exposed thigh. The red fabric of his skirt falling down his leg elegantly.

Hypnos reached a hand up to cup Zagreus's face, the other arm slung around his neck. When had their faces gotten so close?

Hypnos didn't care to put too much more thought into it.

They smiled brightly at each other as they grew closer. Eventually, their foreheads touched gently, their heavy breathing from so much physical movement hung between them. 

Then suddenly, but gently, Hypnos pulled Zagreus into a kiss. 

There was no resistance, even though Zagreus was admittedly shocked. Instead, the prince pulled Hypnos in closer. Their bodies were an entangled mess of limbs and loose hanging clothes.

When they broke the kiss, they stared at each other, wide-eyed and even more breathless. 

"Zag-" Hypnos tried to find the words, but Zagreus cut him off with another kiss.

Hypnos was the one to be shocked this time, but he clung to the godling for dear life.

The sizzle of Zagreus's feet heating up made Hyonos smile into the kiss.

When they broke, Zagreus was the one to speak.

"Thank you, Hypnos." 

Hypnos tilted his head, "For what?"

Zagreus smiled, rubbing a thumb over Hypnos's thigh. "Teaching me how to relax a bit. And for showing me how to love."

As the words left his mouth, Hypnos's jaw dropped. "Zagreus-"

But before he could finish again, Zagreus clicked their foreheads together one more time and then straightened their bodies back up. He followed the motion up quickly by stopping the taller, lanky man into his arms in a bridal carry.

Hypnos only blushed and clung to the man's neck. His eyes searched the prince's face for any sign of joke but found nothing.

Before he could process the words himself be breathlessly responded, "I love you too."

Zagreus beamed down at the God of sleep in his arms and lit up with joy all over again. While he didn't respond, he walked them over to his large bed and gently laid Hypnos down. Shortly after, he climbed in himself on the opposite side of the bed.

"You said to relax and rest. You relaxed with me, now rest with me too. I'm sure father won't mind."

Hypnos snorted, knowing full well he would most definitely mind- but he realized at that moment that he didn't care. He only cared about spending this time with Zagreus. With the man he loved.

As they settled into the mess of sheets and pillows together, Hypnos leaned over Zagreus.

His voice came out soft and lovingly, "Rest well, my prince." As he spoke, he gently tapped Zagreus's forehead with a finger, sending him to a night of deep and restful sleep.

As Zagreus's breathing slowed, Hypnos leaned down to kiss his forehead before whispering to the dreams themselves, "Be kind to him…"


End file.
